Darla Dimple
Darla Dimple is a movie star actress voiced by Ashley Peldon (sung by Lindsay Ridgeway) in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance, where she is the principal antagonist. Being referred to as America's Sweetheart/ Lover of children and Animals (as well as a caricature of Shirley Temple, Jane Withers and Darla Hood), she fears her reputation will fall if any of the animals were in the main cast, including Danny. So she has her butler, Max, to make sure that no one gets in her way. She also hated animals and anyone who makes friends with animals (AKA Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters). In fact, she almost drowned Mammoth Pictures in front of L.B. Mammoth and having all the animal blamed for all this and expelled from the studio. Unfortunately, Danny along with the other animals and Pooh and Friends out staged her and reveals herself as a fraud in front of a live audience after saying that she flooded the stage, so she lost her fame and ended up as a janitor. A month and 11 days later, she met Sir Ruber and allied with him to get revenge on Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters and to conquer Camelot. In fact, she created a potion that turns Ruber’s thugs into Iron soldiers. Unfortunately, she was electricuted along with Ruber when he accidently stabbed Excalibur into its stone and was never heard from again, or so it seems. It turns out, she was ressurected by Dr. Greed so she can get revenge. She also wears a silly disguise just to hide her identity. Unfortunately, her plans were foiled by Alvin, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the cartoon characters as she was frozen to an Iceicle by Metalgarurumon's Ice Wolf Claw and was throwwn into the pit along with The Mix Max Company, never to be seen. in the spongebob verson of cats don't dance, she was long tainted and poisoned by ratigan, who made her worse outside of her spoiledness, making her sepitable enough to take Fagin's offer to join the villain leage. after the plan to flood the stage backfired, (which did not happened in the real film, or other crossovers) Darla, in a fit of rage, unknowingly blow her secret partnership with Fagin and the attempt of flooding the stage infront of L.B. Mammoth and many others. in a hopeless atempt to get people to forget what she said, she hugs danny, only to have Squidward (in the real film, and other crossovers, it was pudge) to pull the lever leading to a trap door. Trivia *She returned to get her revenge when she allied with Sir Ruber in Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Quest for Camelot. *Most users learn that the villians that Darla Dimple works for or villians who are with Darla Dimple (or both) are Relatives or friends of Darla Dimple. *Darla Dimple makes her first debut in Alvin & Friends Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Aristocats, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Patch's London Adventure, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Rescuers, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water, Sonic X Seasons, Problem Child and lots more. *Darla Dimple has a huge hatred for Kirby, due to his cutness which lead her into lust for him. Category:VILLAINS Category:Villain league members Category:Masters of Evil Category:Humans Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures villains Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Rogues Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Kids Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Nieces Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Singing characters Category:Peter Pan Adventures Villians Allies